


Sugary - Kageyama Tobio

by Kimi09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Kageyama Tobio-centric, POV Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/pseuds/Kimi09
Summary: Kageyama wants to make up the times he wasn't able to be with his girlfriend and spend some time with her by a small date which included her favorite hobby: baking. How would it go? Would it go as planned or would it get a little bit messy?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Sugary - Kageyama Tobio

**Pairing: Kageyama X Reader**

**Genre: Fluff**

**Warning|| None**

**Happy birthday Tobio Lover- This is for ya!**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Kageyama was **not** used to doing those kind of things. When would you ever see Kageyama in the Kitchen, holding ingredients? Never. Who could make him go to the Kitchen and hold ingredients? Y/N. And only Y/N.

Now don't get it wrong. Kageyama was definitely not forced into that. He was the one who suggested baking with his girlfriend from the start. How could he change his mind when he was able to remember how excited his girlfriend seemed when he suggested that?

She sounded so adorable and that made Kageyama blush so bad.

_"Uh.. Y/N.. How about we do some baking? I haven't been able to spend time with you lately so.. urm.. I wanna make it up to you." The raven haired boy said, wanting to hear his girlfriend's angelic voice from the other line, biting his lips._

_How could he not suggest baking when he knew so well how much she enjoyed making Volleyball shaped cookies for him? When she'd appear with a small box of cupcakes at practice, having those cupcakes all pretty and decorated for him._

_His teammates often made fun of him as he always ate them all, never wasting a single one of her creations. They were too precious to be wasted. Too beautiful to be thrown away or given to his teammates. Even if he wasn't much of a sweet tooth, he'd never think about giving his sweets off to someone else._

_"Really?!" Her voice sounded excited and extremely happy. That was enough to tell Kageyama that this was going to be what they'd do to make it all up for her. "Tobi? If you're busy then It's alright," she started, calming herself down from her excitement but Kageyama wasn't buying any of that._

_"No, Y/N. We'll be baking this weekend. I'll be there at 10?" He asked, knowing that this girl had all the baking materials anyone would need. "And we can make all the sweets that you want." He assured her, sounding slightly flustered as he said that but he was proud that he managed to say all that without stuttering. A sweet smile graced on his lips and Hinata, who was standing meters away from the raven haired male, could've sworn that there was a spark in the tall male's eyes._

_"Then it totally is a plan! I can't wait to bake with you! Gosh! Can we cuddle after that as well?" The female asked, making Kageyama flush at her words, covering his face with his free hand. "Please?" And that was enough to let Kageyama give in to his girlfriend._

_"O-of course." He stuttered out, smiling to himself slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, knowing that he had to go back to practice._

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Tobi. I love you," Y/N muttered back, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "So much."_

_Kageyama took a shakey breath as he was always so nervous to say the three words that threw joy into his life. "I- I love you too" he breathed out, chuckling to himself after they said their goodbyes, placing his phone back into his gym bag._

_"Kageyama was totally blushing!" Tanaka called out, Hinata joining him soon after, causing a new ruckus in the gym._

_A man can't talk to his girlfriend in peace in that place._

And that's why Kageyama is here, standing in front of his girlfriend's house, hand on the bell, pressing on it once.

He was nervous. They haven't been on a _date_ for quite a while now but once the door opened and he saw that smile on her face, he calmed down, tensing up when she wrapped her arms around him, her face buried in his chest but soon enough, he had his arms wrapped around her too, nose buried in her hair, her scent calming him down in many ways.

"I missed you, Tobi." The girl breathed out, still not letting go of him, holding him very closely in a tight hold.

Kageyama ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as he just relaxed there in her hold, glad that her neighborhood wasn't very lively. "I missed you too." He whispered back. It took Kageyama forever to be open with his girl like that but with her patience, he was able to do it. "I'm here now." He added, pulling away to look at her. "Am I not?"

"Yea.. You are." She chuckled, taking his hand and leading him inside to the kitchen. "I've got the ingredients out and ready! I also prepared a small recipe paper for you! Everything written for you!" She pointed at it, stuck on the fridge with a magnet.

Kageyama noticed how everything was placed very neatly there and one thing crossed his mind. Would the place stay this clean after their baking session?

\-----------

Kageyama knew baking was messy. Y/N managed to sneeze when he was pouring flour in a measuring cup, making it all fly around, his face covered in it as well.

The girl seemed embarrassed at first but when she saw him, she knew that she didn't regret that. "Tobi! You look funny!" She chuckled, taking some more in her hands and spreading it on his cheeks.

"H-Hey!" Kageyama tried to back awak but since Y/N was pushing against him, he managed to trip backwards, pulling her down with him as she tried to get some on his hair as well.

"Oof-" They both groaned softly but once they looked at each other, they both giggled like two kids who found their candy.

"My revenge time-" and with that, Kageyama started tickling her, sweet loud squeals and laughs emitted from her lips as she tried to struggle away, being the very ticklish person she is. "T-Tobi! Haha! No fair!" She kept laughing, trying to hold his hands and stop him and soon enough, she managed to stop him. More like he wanted her to believe so. "Enough." She giggled, pressing a small peck on his lips, noticing how his cheeks would easily flame up. "You're so cute, Tobi."

"And you're as gorgeous as ever.." he trailed off. Y/N sensed that there was a 'but' coming her way, wanting to ask about it. "..but..?" She aksed only to see flour flying her way, covering her face in white. "I had to get you back." Kageyama smirked, now holding the bag of flour in his hands.

"Tobi-" and before she could say anything, the war begun. The room turned into a warzone in less than a minute as tables and chairs were used as shelter objects, eggs and flour thrown everywhere and the sound of their laughter kept getting louder and louder.

Small chocolate chips were thrown around and stuck in their hair, making them look so messy but neither of them were done.

Not until Kageyama sneaked to his girlfriend and poured a handful of sugar on her head. "Why, aren't you so sugary? Now my snack is ready." He mumbled, already having a flushed face but this time, his girlfriend had an identical blush as well. They sat there in each others arms for a while before Y/N had to break it to him.

"Mom's coming home in 20 minutes."

"Oh shit."

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

**Word Count|| 1214**


End file.
